thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
MapleClan
Welcome to MapleClan! This Clan is owned by Misty Fern. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join: :Eye color: :Pelt description: :Personality: :Family: :Rank: Clans we Roleplay with *''Open'' Current events *It is New-leaf *MapleClan is being threatened by a pack of rogues that want to take over the forest *Autumnbreeze just became a warrior *Badgerpaw, Ivypaw and Antpaw are the newest apprentices in the Clan Description In the midst of a beautiful maple forest lies MapleClan. Their hearts are kind and caring. They all have very warm relationships between each other. These cats are just pure good, but they will fight if needed. Territory In the middle of the great maple forest is their camp, an open clearing surrounded by maples. It's well protected by a forest that surrounds it. Camp: The MapleClan camp is a grassy open clearing bordered by tall maples and a smooth boulders. Medicine Cat Den: A small space under three great long, flat boulders. Leader's Den: Hollow under a slanting boulder, protected by bushes. Warrior's Den: In the middle of many ferns and bushes. Apprentince's Den: Inside a thick and wide Maple stump Elder's Den: Semi open cave created by a few boulders, with many ferns inside. Deputy's Den: Very similar to the leader's den, except smaller. Next to leader's den. Members Leader: :Maplestar - pretty dark golden she cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. She is caring and protective for her Clan. Currently has six lives. (Mate: Tigerblaze) (Misty) Deputy: :Silverleaf - beautiful silver she cat with green eyes. Caring, but very loyal and respectful. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Stormpelt - blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He is fun to be around and is a natural mentor. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeyflower - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. She is nice, and very shy. (Daughter of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) Warriors: :Dappleleaf - light brown she-cat with dapples of darker brown and green eyes. She is fierce and loyal to the death. (Emberstar) :Thornberry - light brown tabby tom with green eyes. His facade is one of carelessness and sarcasm, but when his loved ones are threatened or hurt, he will do anything to get revenge for them. (Mate: Goldencloud) (Emberstar) :Pricklefur ' - gray tabby tom with pale white stripes, messy fur, and ice-green eyes. He is strict and fierce, but can be caring and sympathetic. (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Antpaw :Pantherfang - large, muscular, thick-furred, glossy, jet-black tom with barely visible spots of lighter black, a long, thick tail, unusually long canine teeth, and large, clear, golden eyes. He is stubborn, strict, and fearless. (Mate: Wolfsong) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Bluepaw :Brackentail - brown tom with white paws and chest. He is loyal and fierce, but he is also nice. (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) ::Apprentice, Ivypaw :Hollystream - dark tortoisehell she-cat with green eyes. (Starshine) :Silentbird - young, graceful, pure white she-cat with short, soft fur, a long, bushy tail, long legs, a pink nose, and unusual lavender eyes. She is caring and a great hunter. (Wolfspirit) :Pinefang - large, strong, dusky brown tom with a long tail, a small black nose, thick fur, unusually long, thorn sharp claws, and forest-green eyes. He is loyal and stubborn. (Wolfspirit) :Oakstorm - large, battle-scarred, thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Badgerpaw :Newtfang - red she-cat with black patches, a long, thin tail, and amber eyes. She is outgoing, fun-loving, and acts like a kit, but is also very hardworking. (Emberstar) :Nightwater - black tom with a slightly lighter mottled pelt, a telltale patch of fur that sticks up on his back, and green eyes. He is quite often alone because he isn't friendly, but when it comes to defending his Clan, he will die for it. (Emberstar) :Lightfur - beautiful pale gray she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and stunning blue eyes. She is blunt, straightforward, and honest, and is loyal to her friends and Clan. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Sunpaw :Autumnbreeze - beautiful dark brown she-cat with long legs and long fur, with calico markings all over it. She has bright green eyes, and she is sharp-tongued, fierce, fearless and extremely intelligent, she has a great sense of smell and scent, and can run extremely fast. (Prowllu) :Wolfsong - pretty, thick-furred gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, a long, bushy tail, thorn-sharp claws, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn, loyal, and caring. (Mate: Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :Turtledove - slender, pretty, off-white she-cat with a tortoiseshell-spotted back and head, bright green eyes, and a black-and-white striped patch on the left side of her neck. She's always wanted a mate. (Wolfspirit) :Snakefang - black tom with green eyes. He is nice, yet sometimes yells, and is sarcastic a lot. He will always eats adders if they're available. He is in love with Wolfsong, but nobody notices. (Quamalamalam) Apprentices: :Sunpaw - pale ginger she-cat with white paws, a white tip of tail, and green eyes. She is friendly and curious, and is an excellent fighter. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Lightfur :Bluepaw - large and muscular blue tom with black tabby stripes and clear amber eyes, a long scar from ear to shoulder on his right side and long thorn sharp teeth and claws. He's a great fighter, loyal, strong, willing to speak out for what's right, and willing to do anything to protect his Clanmates. (Berryheart) ::Mentor, ''' Pantherfang :Antpaw' - small, sleek, reddish-brown tom with black ears, a long tail, and bright amber eyes. He is stubborn and caring. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Pricklefur :'Ivypaw' - sleek, slender, pure white she-cat with pale gray tabby patches, a long tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She is fearless and proud. (Daughter of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Brackentail :'Badgerpaw' - large, muscular, glossy black tom with white badger-like markings, a short tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and brave. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Oakstorm '''Queens:' :Goldencloud - light gold she-cat with subtle dark brown stripes and green eyes. She is fierce and is very protective of her mate and Clan. (Mate: Thornberry) (Emberstar) Kits: :Rosekit ' - light brown she-cat with a red-brown tail and green eyes. She is quiet, shy, and intelligent. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Quickkit ' - gray tom with white paws, a black patch on his hind right paw, straight, short, whiskers, and blue eyes. He is very fast, loyal, and funny. (Son of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Applekit ''' - light ginger she-cat with brown tips of ears, a golden tail, and a patch of red near the base of her tail, and green eyes. She is loud, rowdy, not afraid to get dirty, and honest. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) '''Elders: :Bluefrost - small, slender, blue-gray she-cat with long legs, a short tail, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and strong. She and her mate, Crowtalon, often join patrols. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Wolfspirit) :Crowtalon - large, battle-scarred, jet-black tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and brave, and often joins patrols. (Mate: Bluefrost) (Wolfspirit) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :Ace - huge, heavily-scarred black-and-white tom with shaggy fur, blood-stained claws, and icy blue eyes. He lives in a barn at the edge of MapleClan territory, but he once belonged to a group of rogues. (Wolfspirit) Rogues: :Fang - massive white tom with a jet-black tail and amber eyes. He is cruel and calculating, and is merciless. He is the leader of a pack of rogues near MapleClan, and is well respected by them. (Emberstar) :Crow - jet-black tom with glossy fur, a scarred pelt, nicked ears, and dark blue eyes. He is endlessly loyal and quite obedient and docile, yet tries to lead the rogues himself. (Emberstar) :Thorn - battle scarred, small yet strong tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She can act superior to others and thinks she's the best, and is very proud. She is agressive and cruel at battle, but always obedient to her leader, Fang. (Daughter of Fang) (Misty) :Thunder - big sized tabby tom, thick long fur, with a short tail and ice blue eyes. He is stubborn and skilled at battle. (Misty) :Tigerblaze - massive, dark brown tabby tom with thick, glossy fur, a paler muzzle, chest, and underbelly, a long, thick tail, and amber eyes. Former MapleClan warrior. (Wolfspirit) :Tigerlily -''' stunningly beautiful she-cat with a glossy, smooth ginger pelt, flecks of darker ginger, icy blue eyes, long legs, and thick fur. She is intelligent and stubborn, and not afraid to go against Fang's orders if she believes in what she's doing. (Daughter of Fang) (Wolfspirit) :'''Spider - skinny, long-legged black tom with a long, thin tail, thorn-sharp claws, and icy blue eyes. (Wolf) Kittypets: RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Clawing the she-cat's side, Autumnbreeze hissed, "Get out of here, or it'll get worse!" the rain pelted down on them, and the she cat backed up and ran off. The tom, hissing, ran after her. Turtledove came around the corner. "I heard fighting." She mewed. "You missed a fight." Autumnbreeze said curtly, picking up her squirrel and walking back to camp. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Finally, Stormpelt and Honeyflower arrived at the Starledge, and they climbed it to face the stars and commune with their ancestors. Stormpelt made himself comfortable in the stone ledge, and observed his apprentice doing the same. Mentor and apprentice closed their eyes at the same time, and they each sank into their own dreams with StarClan. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- When Honeyflower opened her eyes, she wasn't in the sunny hunting grounds of StarClan, instead she was in MapleClan's forest, right in front of the Great Maple. "Silversky?" she called for the starry medicine cat. "Is anyone here?" her voice only echoed. There was a battle screech, and suddenly the forest was filled with the noise of battling cats, and the view of them too. Brackentail, Maplestar, Dappleleaf, Pricklefur and all her clanmates were battling a band of rogues, big mean rogues. They're Fang's rogues! ''She thought with horror. When Fernflower tried to help her clanmates by fighting the rogues, she was thrown off by some powerful rogue. Warriors lay dead around her, and the rogue's paws were dripping with clan cat's blood. After what seemed like an eternity of time, Leaffall appeared in front of her, a look of defeat on his face "Nothing can stop them now..." he said before fading away. Fernflower blinked open her eyes, and saw that Stormpelt was waking "Stormpelt!" she gasped "We have to do something!". - Misty Fern Autumnbreeze walked in, hissing. She was laced with scratches, one of which crossing her shoulders that she ''knew ''would leave a scar. She placed the squirrel on the pile, and then sank down in her favorite spot. Even in the dark, she felt comfortable out in the clearing. Autumnbreeze licked her cuts, muttering ''"badger dung" a few times as the cuts stung. "I bet that squirrel isn't even fit to eat anymore," she hissed. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 16:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Stormpelt blinked open his eyes, he heard Honeyflower saying, "We have to do something!" When he fully awoke, he responded, "You're not supposed to tell me what your dream was, remember?" ~~ Nightwater calmly walked back inside camp, his head high even though the rain was pelting down. He spotted Autumnbreeze sitting by herself in the clearing, with a limp squirrel by her side. He ran over, and meowed, "That squirrel isn't going to be fit to eat if you just leave it there..." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's not fit to eat anyways. I had to fight to keep it, and it's all torn up. So disrespectful." she sighed. "What are you doing out, anyways? " She changed the subject, tilting her head, then going back and licking a cut on her leg. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I like taking walks," Nightwater answered simply. "Although no cat seems to like the rain..." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're telling me. I had to fight one those rogues, I think her name was Thorn. I can't wait for Honeyflower and Stormpelt to get back. I'm sure that the cut on my shoulders is going to scar sooner or later," Autumnbreeze said, flicking her ear. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're not fond of scars on your pelt?" Nightwater teased. "They're like souvenirs of bravery." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No, because I like my fur, thank you very much." Autumnbreeze snorted, flicking her ear. "If I have scars up and down my legs because of this, that rogue is going to have a matching set." she said hotly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater touched her shoulder with his tail-tip, mrrowing with amusement. "We've learned not underestimate you, and those rogues should learn as well," he said honestly. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They won't learn until I teach their fox hearted leader," Autumnbreeze meowed, standing up and stretching. "I want Maplestar to let me on the next attack patrol. When I was an apprentice, she didn't let me. It was okay, though. I got a taste of the battle when they came into the camp." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater stood up as well, and stretched. "Yes... That was quite a battle." He straightened up and gave a farewell flick of his tail as he padded back to the warriors' den, meowing over his shoulder, "Nice talking with you, Autumnbreeze." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 19:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Same," she meowed, stretching. The rain leaked into her special place, and she sighed. She got up, and trotted to the warrior's den, to her soft nest in the back corner. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw sighed and stared out the camp entrance.Those stupid Rogues! Whenever I see, hear, or scent one I'll claw its fur off! He padded towards the warriors den because Autumnbreeze was there and she had a cut. "Hey Autumnbreeze want the cut treated?" he asked. "I know a lot about herbs". --Berryheart7 (talk) 19:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She looked up from her nest, her eyes blinking sleepily. "No thanks, Bluepaw. It's not serious, I'll have Honeyflower or Stormpelt check it out in the morning." she said, yawning Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:54, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) Stormpelt and Honeyflower walked wearily back inside the medicine den, minds swimming with the dreams they had received. The night before, Stormpelt had told Honeyflower that the attacks from the rogues wouldn't go unnoticed, and they had silently made their way back to camp. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 20:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Autumnbreeze got out of the warriors den, her cuts stinging as she got up. She walked into the medicine den, peering in. "Hey.. Could one of you help me out here? I got in a little skirmish.." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw pounced on a stick making it break in two outside the apprentices den. He wondered where Sunpaw was and layed down in a patch of sunlight closer to the entrance. As he did so he felt a bit hungry so he got up, went to the fresh kill pile, got a squirrel, and lay back down t enjoy his meal in warm sunlight. --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt padded over. "Sure thing. Take a seat right here and I'll get some marigold." He disappeared into his herb storage and returned with the golden leaves in his mouth. After crushing them, he squeezed their juice into the cuts and rubbed it gently to make sure it was absorbed. ~~ Sunpaw emerged from the apprentices' den, blinking in the bright, warm sunlight. She glanced around and spotted Bluepaw about to bite into a large squirrel, and limped over. "Bluepaw! What's up?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 04:06, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- He looked over and smiled as he saw her. "Oh nothing really. Hungry?" he asked offering her the squirrel. "I caught it myself hunting yesterday! I kind of surprised myself because I was so noisy before I caught it." he added chuckling a bit. --Berryheart7 (talk) 18:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh great StarClan. That feels much better. Thanks, Stormpelt!" Autumnbreeze purred, getting up and slipping out of the den. "Autumnbreeze!" Silverleaf called to her. The calico she-cat raced over to her deputy. "You're on a border patrol with Nightwater and Snakefang." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 19:19, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw smiled. "Sure!" She sat down beside him and took a bite, closing her eyes as she savored the freshly caught squirrel. After sharing for bit, Sunpaw laid her head on her paws and meowed, "I haven't been able to hunt since my paw was hurt. Lightfur might push me in my training, but she's an absolute tree when it comes to letting me go on patrol." ~~ Autumnbreeze nodded, and trotted over to join Nightwater and Snakefang, who were waiting beside the camp entrance. Snakefang took the lead and beckoned for Autumnbreeze to join him, while Nightwater hung out at the back, looking annoyed as usual. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:48, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw smiled and said, "Well if she lets you, you can go on patrol with me and Pantherfang when we go." I only wonder if I ever will get to go on another patrol! Berryheart7 (talk) 16:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You look annoyed," Autumnbreeze said, falling back a ways. She quietly fell in step with the tom, sniffing the air while waiting for a response. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:38, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw's eyes immediately brightened. "That sounds great! I'm going to go and try to convince her to let me go." She stood up and ran to the warriors' den and disappeared inside. ~~ Nightwater looked away, muttering, "Well, I'm fine, so that's it. No need to worry." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Obviously you're not," Autumnbreeze meowed. Snakefang looked back, meowing, "You two are chattering like birds! Keep it down." Autmumnbreeze rolled her eyes. "And you're not one to talk," Autumnbreeze mewed back tartly. "So keep on walking, bossy paws." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater gritted his teeth. "What do you expect from a loner like me? To run out and play in the sunshine?" ~~ Sunpaw halted as she entered the warriors' den, and prodded her mentor, who was lightly dozing in her nest. "Yes, Sunpaw?" Lightfur raised her head, blinking. "Um, Bluepaw offered for me to come with him on patrol along with Pantherfang..." Lightfur cut her off by looking into her eyes. "What have I and Stormpelt said about you going on patrol with that injured paw of yours?" Sunpaw looked away. "You say I shouldn't run with it... But-" Lightfur shook her head. "You won't be able to keep up with the patrol with your paw, and if you try and run, it'll just take longer to heal, and you'll be in more pain than necessary. No, you won't be going on patrol with Bluepaw today." Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:59, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw overhearing what Lightfur had said sighed. I probably should just keep my mouth shut most of the time! he thought. There was a stone nearby his paw so he moved it closer and started aim it at a stick in the way of the camp entrance. Once he flung the stone it on the stick, then the stick flew out of the camp entrance. --Berryheart7 (talk) 14:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw padded out, her tail drooping. "Lightfur says I can't," she muttered. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 18:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wasn't calling you the bossy paws," Autumnbreeze meowed to Nightwater, flicking his ear with her tail. Snakefang rolled his eyes. "Can we focus on the patrol?" Snakefang meowed, still walking. Autumnbreeze flicked her ear. "Of course, that's what we're here for anyways!" She trotted ahead of Snakefang, dissapearing around a bend. "Great StarClan!" Autumnbreeze meowed. She was in a cavern, and a starry cat was sitting in front of her. "Welcome, Autumnbreeze. I am Daisywing, one of your far descendents." The pretty creamy she-cat meowed. "Where are my f-" "They are searching for you, but will not find you until this message is delivered." Daisywing meowed. There are three. They will come with their Clan and destroy the darkness that threatens their existence. There are three.. Find them, and they will find you. Autumnbreeze blinked, and she was standing on top of a log, her fur bushed out. that for the start of the prophecy? c:Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 20:52, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I liked it =]) He nodded. "I Know I heard" he said sadly. --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sounds good! Ohwait, who are the three, if you don't mind me asking? XD) Nightwater looked at Autumnbreeze, who was standing atop a log and her fur bushing out. She seems to be afraid, but for what reason, Nightwater couldn't imagine. He cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, Autumnbreeze, you all right?" ~~ Sunpaw sighed. "Yeah... Well, whatever Lightfur says goes, so, you can find another cat for your patrol." She attempted a smile, and vanished inside the apprentices' den. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- He sighed watching her go. Oh well I guess he thought. He stood up and walked toward the camp entrance. As he did so he passed Pantherfang and said, "I'm going to go for a walk and don't bother to send someone out with me" Just being his stubborn self while saying that. And let one of those mangy crowfood eating rogues find me! 'Cause when they do they'll be surprised at how much strength this apprentice has! (Yeah who are the 3?) --Berryheart7 (talk) 23:29, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornberry.. And there's one more, what about Nightwater? :P "Um, well.. Uh...." Autumnbreeze was, for once, at a loss for words. I'll keep it to myself. "I thought I smelt something." She leaped down on the other side of the log, still looking starry-eyed. Moony, even. Autumnbreeze was looking all around, sniffing and eyeing everything that seemed to move, very warily. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure! ^.^) Nightwater was looking warily, too, at Autumnbreeze. "Why don't we get going and check the borders, like we were supposed to do on this patrol?" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernflower turned restlessly in her nest, Silversky's words echoing in her mind. There must be something we can do... I hope! ''When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were filled with battling cats, and her fallen clan. Fernflower awoke startled, her bedding thrown all around her. She stretched and fixed her den, trying to get her mind off the rogues. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um..." She jerked her head across the border, and took off at a brief clip towards it. "Of course, let's get to it." Autumnbreeze meowed, shaking her head and regaining her somewhat cocky demeanor. ''No use in being blinded by a little vision- there's not a thing I can do until I figure out what Daisywing meant.. ' ''Daisywing treaded through the StarClan territory, until she came upon MapleClan territory, where Thornberry was gathering moss. "Thornberry," Daisywing meowed. The tom looked up to see his old Clanmate. Before he could meow a happy greeting, Daisywing shushed him. "There is a message I must relay unto you." ''One has heard this message, one is still clouded from us. Find the first, and the third will come to you. There are three, whom will save their Clan from the darkness that threatens their existence. Find the first, and the third shall come. She has heard me out.. Find her. ''With that, Daisywing dissapeared. "Great StarClan..." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosefeather was abruptly woken by Fernflower's scrabbling about, and blinked rapidly. "Hey, Fernflower, you okay?" Her two kits, snuggled by her belly, yawned and squirmed. ~~ Thornberry stood stock-still for a moment, then he suddenly woke up in his nest in the warriors' den. ''Daisywing... What in the world did she mean? Who is '''she, and who's the other cat?'' Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 23:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakefang had taken the patrol back to camp, telling Autumnbreeze she oughta go get checked out for bees in her brain. She had snapped angrily at him, and stomped off to the warrior's den to find Thornberry jerking his head up from his nap, looking perplexed. "Thornberry- oh good, you're the only one in here..." Autumnbreeze could trust her former mentor, couldn't she? Of course she could! She rambled on about this vision, and this Daisywing cat. She didn't know Nightwater was listening from outside the den, not wanting to intrude. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornberry's eyes were as wide as the full moon once she was done, and before he started speaking, his jaws formed the word what. "I had the same dream! Daisywing told me the same message! This is uncanny!" Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 05:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay